


My Lady Walks in Starlight

by alliekatt314



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili had love once but she's gone now. She lives in the stars.</p>
<p>"You cannot be her. She is far away. She... she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think happened to Kili that made him say that his lady walked in starlight in another world.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She... she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 15 year old human girl ran through her village. She wanted to meet the dwarves that came to her town. Her dad told her to find the ones that looked the strongest and hire them. Her daddy was a blacksmith. He heard of the tales of dwarvish metal work and desperately wanted a dwarf to work in his shop. So when he heard the dwarves were coming he just had to hire one.

As she approached the gate she saw them. There were 10 of them all male. The females were probably setting up camps with the help of other males. But one particularly dwarf caught her eye. He looked younger than the other. He had a stubble for a beard and long wavy brown hair pulled back with a silver clip. Her breath caught when he looked her way. His eyes they were the prettiest brown. She could gaze at them till the end of time. She feels her skin spark under his gaze and stumbled. 

Then she remembered her task and approached. Next to him there was a taller older regal looking dwarf. On the other side there was a blonde dwarf. 

"Excuse me" she clears her throat and instantly 3 pairs of eyes were on her. 

"Yes" the older one asks.

"I would like to offer you jobs at my father's blacksmith shop" she says.

"Thats lucky" the blonde one smirks.

"Please we will give you food and a place to sleep too" she pleads thinking they were declining.

"Uncle this is so great we don't even have to ask" the breathtaking one smiles.

"We accept" the older one says.

"Thank you. Oh I'm Star by the way" she says.

"Fili" the blonde one says.

"Kili" the handsome one says.

"At your service" they chime together.

"Thorin at your service" the taller one says.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you. Now I can show you the shop or maybe later what ever you can manage." Star fumbles with her words a little and hopes they don't notice. 

"We will follow you" Fili takes her arm.

"Lead the way" Kili takes her other arm. Star blushes and nods. Thorin walks next to Fili as they make their way through the village. 

"Well here we are. In the back there's a barn where you can stay. It's not actually a barn more of an extra house that we keep the dog in sometimes. Ill makes beds for you but for now my dad will speak to you" Star waves to her dad. Thorin and her dad strike up a conversation so Star ducks out to make the beds. 

Week Later

To say Star and Kili hit it off would be an understatement. It was an instant connection. They talked laughed and cried together. Star knew almost everything about him and he her. 

It was a clear night nice and warm. So Star climbed up to the barns roof and gazed at the stars. 

"What are you doing up here" Kili asks joining her 20 minutes later.

"Looking at the stars" Star smiles.

"You like starlight?" Kili asks.

"Yes it's precious and pure full of memory. It's my favorite light." 

"I always thought it was a cold light remote and far away" Kili mumbles.

"No I've always seen stars as watchers. They are always there every night looking out for us. I believe after you die you become a star so you forever watch your loved ones." 

"Well I suppose it's pretty much like you" Kili agrees.

"You think I'm pretty?" Star turns her head.

"How could any one not think your beautiful?!? You have the prettiest wavy red hair that isn't to long or too short. Your eyes are the most striking green with golden flecks. Your skin is flawless and your just well perfect." Star blushes and bites her lip.

"And your the right height so I can do this" Kili leans down and kisses her. Star simply melts into the kiss and kisses back. After a long moment they break away.

"Your so cheeky" Star whispers. 

Month Later 

It was a peaceful night nothing wrong in the world. Or so Star thought. One minute she was with Kili watching him work the next she was running as fast as she could from her burning home. It was an orc raid most definitely. She could see them running in the village burning and killing. 

"KILI" Star screams. 

"STAR" Kili limps forward dragging his unconscious brother. Thorin is nearby slashing any orcs that near. 

"I'm so glad yo-" she was cut off when an arrow went through her stomach from behind. Star had a mix of shock, horror, pain, and heartbreak on her face. Star didn't move for a long agonizing moment then she collapsed to her knees. Kili had shot down the orc archer and rushed to her side. Thorin had taken Fili and was close. Words couldn't describe the pain she felt but it was nothing to the pain of the thought of leaving Kili behind. 

"Oh Mahal Star. Your your gonna be okay. You'll make it through this and we'll laugh about it someday." Kili tries to assure her but the hopeless look on his face let's her know the truth.

"K-Kili please d-dont lie t-to me" Star stammers. 

"Star please hang on please for me. Don't leave me please" Kili begs.

"Kili you have t-to l-let me go. P-please let me go" Star pleads tears in her eyes.

"Mahal Star I love you" Kili cries.

Star took a painful breath probably her last. Dark spots had begun covering her vision and she could see a bright light. 

"I'll be in the s-stars. A-always remember I'm t-there watching over you." 

"Yes you will be. You'll walk in starlight in another world." 

"I-I-I L-" Star couldn't force the last words out she took her last breath and closed her eyes. 

"Star! Star! STAR PLEASE MAHAL NOOOO0" Kili wails holding her body. Her perfect skin is streamlined with blood and her hair covered in blood. But the worst part was the empty blank look in her eyes. Star Kili's one was dead.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Tauriel brings up memories of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the My Lady Walks in Stars.

"Yes it's precious and pure full of memory. It's my favorite light." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The stone in your hand what is it?" Tauriel ask standing in front of his cell. 

"It is a talisman. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone...they will be forever cursed!" Kili hold sit up to her face. Tauriel backs away looking alarmed then turns to leave. Kili doesn't really want her to go. Tauriel reminds him of her. Tauriel has her spirit and her eyes.

"Or not." This recaptured her attention and she turns to face him again. In truth the stone was from her. She tried so hard to learn how to write kuzudhal. When she figured out a few she was so excited she made the stone for him. 

"Depending in if you believe in that sort of thing. It's just a token. To remember my promise not to forget her. From....from someone very special to me." As if Kili would ever forget her. She's impossible to forget. She was impossible to find and it was nearly impossible to gain her favor. Just then he tossed the stone and didn't catch it. Before it fell off the edge Tauriel stopped it with her shoe. Then very slowly Tauriel picked it up and held it up to the light. 

"Sounds like quite the party your having up there" Kili tries to change the subject of the stone. Talking about it any longer would cause him to break down. 

"It's meren gilith the feast of Starlight" Tauriel smiles. The Feast of Starlight of she would have loved that. "Elves love all light but what a wood elf loves best it the light of the stars." 

"I always thought it was a cold light remote and far away." Why was he saying that. Didn't she teach him anything! But in a way he's right. She's in the stars and that's too far away. She should be here with him.

"It's precious and pure full of memory" Tauriel argues. Kili never thought he'd hear those words ever again. He was actually hoping he wouldn't ever hear them again. They brought back too many painful memories of her. "Like your promise" Tauriel holds out the stone to him. Kili hesitates and just looks at Tauriel. Tauriel looks a lot like her, the wavy red hair, the green eyes with the gold flecks, the only thing off is her height. But of course there's something wrong no one can be as perfect as her. Finally Kili takes the stone and sighs in relief when it's back safely in his pocket. 

"I've been there once. Out of the forest and up in to the night. A place where the white light forever fills the air and there is only peace. I've watched the world fall away as the stars shine." She would have loved Tauriel. Kili doesn't know why but he must keep talking to this elf. When he's around Tauriel the pain of losing her doesn't hurt as much. 

"I've seen" deep breath "the most amazing stars."

"Have you know? Tell me why do you think they are remote and far away?"

"I-I was told that they weren't once before in the exact words you used actually. See I had a star I loved. But one day it went out and I never saw it again. I was distraught and upset. That star was too pure to flicker out. Too pure, too young, too bright, too innocent, too happy, too beautiful, too nice-" 

"TAURIEL the king has requested your presence" a guard runs up. 

"Yes thank you" Tauriel thanks gives a small wave to Kili and runs off. 

"Too loved." 

2 Days Later 

All Kili knew was pain and peace. Kili was dying he was sure of it. Surprisingly Kili was happy about it. He'll get to see her again. They'll dance among the stars together. But no there are people he doesn't want to leave behind. His mother, Fili, Uncle,........maybe even Tauriel. But he'd be with here his father and Uncle Frerin. But Kili wants to see Erebor and see his uncle rule. Kili wants to support the rebuild of Erebor help his uncle and see his brother become king one day. Kili can't decide and right now he doesn't really have a decision. It's up to fate and fate says it's his death day. 

Kili feels himself slipping away and he can see her. She's smiling at him. Kili takes a million mental images of her. He hasnt seen her in years and he nearly forgot what she looked like. She opens her mouth but it isn't her voice that comes from her mouth. It's Tauriels voice. Why is Tauriel talking through her? 

Suddenly he's yanked back to the real world and is greeted by the sight of Tauriel healing him. She looks like an angel and maybe she is. But why is she saving him? Tauriel owes nothing to Kili. 

Minutes later she's tying up his leg. Kili got shot with a poison arrow definitely not one of his better moments. She would laugh if he said that. She always loved his humor. 

"Tauriel?" it's barely above a whisper. 

"Lie still" is her answer. 

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She... she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?" Then barely above a whisper Kili murmurs "I miss you my Star." 

There's no answer and that's how it always was. She never had the chance to tell Kili she loved him. She didn't get that chance but maybe just maybe Tauriel will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also posted to my wattpad account: alliekatt314


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili leans to love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale of My Lady Walks In Stars

Do you think she could have loved me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's fighting, screaming, blood, and orcs surround Kili. For a split second Kili forgets what's going on then he remembers. Bilbo gave the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil in an attempt to get them some gold from Thorin. Thorin freaked and nearly killed Bilbo before banishing him. Then the orcs and goblins came successfully starting a war. Dain arrived shortly after making this a battle of five armies. Much blood has been spilt too much.

Thorin is fighting off so many orcs at once. 'Too many he is going to be overtaken!' Kili thinks. 'Why does he have to do this. We are all way in over are heads! We are dwarves from the Blue Mountains for Mahals sake! We don't belong here. Sure once some of us may have lived here but that was so long ago it doesn't even matter anymore! The Blue Mountains is our home not Erebor. Erebor isn't worth this. It's not worth all the blood on the ground, it's not worth any of our lives, it 's just not worth any of this!' Kili thinks and suddenly anger bubbles in his chest and he rights with renewed vigor.

"KILI! WE MUST DEFEND UNCLE" Fili shouts at Kili. Kili nods and together they raise their weapons and run towards Thorin. Taking down orcs as they go they make it to Thorin in record time. Fili and Kili fight alongside their uncle with valor and strength. They thinks it their duty to protect him. After all Thorin just one back his kingdom and what good would a dead king do? Of course Thorin had two heirs so if he died the house of Durin would remain. But neither heirs were ready to take the throne then again who was? 

Though they fought with Valor and honor the orcs just kept coming. Thorin was the first to fall and when he did time slowed for the two heirs. They watched in horror helpless to their Uncle as he took a mace to the chest. He had no shield to cushion the blow and no back up plan not this time. No Thorin Oakenshield died that day to Azog the defiler. 

Hope was lost the orcs had greater numbers it was a losing battle. Every one was just waiting for the orcs to kill the rest of them. Azo knocked Fili back and was now face to face with the youngest heir. The dark haired archer. Kili had no chance at defeating him. That's when a flame haired she elf stabbed Azog right through the back of his head. Azog fell and revealed Tauriel grinning triumphantly behind him. Kili was shocked to his very core and just stared.

"Are you going to just stare or are we going to fight?" Tauriel asks smirking. 

"Fight definitely" Kili grins and they stand back to back up. Each one protecting the other. A ray of hope for all. Soon the eagles arrived and the battle was won. But death was upon them. Kili recklessly let his guard down for a second. In that time an orc shot him in his upper right stomach area. Kili fell to his knees groaning in pain. Tauriel quickly killed the orc then knelt his Kilis side. 

"Kili Kili please hang on everything is gonna be okay. Okay I can heal" Tauriel can't stop tears from falling. 

"No I'm going to see her again I'll be happy" Kili smiles.

"No Kili she would want you to give up if she loved you" Tauriel pleads still not sure who he's talking about. 

"I wouldn't" an angelic house whispers near them. Tauriel looks up and so does Kili. Tauriel is awed by the sight of the prettiest lady she's ever seen. Kili is awed by the sight of Star standing there smiling. Star is glowing brightly now and she's wearing a white dress. 

"Star your here" Kili gasps.

"Your beautiful" Tauriel gapes.

"Yes I'm here and thank you. Kili don't give up you still have so much to live for." 

"But your dead" Kili says.

"Yes I am and I haven't much time to speak to both of you. Kili don't give up on life don't give up on love."

"Could you have loved me?" Kili whispers.

"I did love you Kili I still do. But Kili I'm not alive she is. Don't give up on life and certainly don't give up on love. Remember I love you." Then she's gone. Star just faded away. It was like she was never there. 

"The arrows gone!" Tauriel exclaims. 

"Huh" Kili rips his shirt open. Where the arrow should have been there was a small white star. Kili could almost hear her say "I love you." 

"Was that a star?" Tauriel finally asks.

"Yes that was my star" Kili murmurs. There on that battle field 

began a fantastic cosmic love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also posted my wattpad account: alliekatt314


End file.
